The Northern California Oncology Group (NCOG), a clinical research activity of the Northern California Cancer Program (NCCP) is a cooperative clinical trials group which conducts multi-disciplinary clinical research projects against a wide range of human malignancies. The NCOG consists of a mix of university oncology centers, restricted within the geographic region of NCCP, which includes Northern California and Northwestern Nevada. The major attributes of NCOG are 1) regional, cancer center based, membership, 2) co-equal representation of all therapeutic modalities, 3) disease orientation, and 4) community outreach. Twenty-two protocols are now activated, including pilots. Protocols cover lung, genitourinary, head and neck, CNS, breast, gastrointestinal, cervix, ovary, leukemia, melanoma and lymphoma cancers. This application requests support for the 03, 04, and 05 years. The number of implemented group-wide and pilot protocols planned for the 03 year is 37 and 45 each for 04 and 05.